The Deal
by Syran Night
Summary: The world's two most powerful men made a deal that may just spell the end of war as they know it.


**AN: **It's really been a while, hasn't it? Here is another FF7 and Naruto crossover. This time I decided to add another franchise to the mix. This crossover is a bit different. Here Gaia is only a setting. None of its history is here, but its rules are. (In short none of that Jenova stuff happened and old man Shinra died of old age or something.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7, Naruto or the new franchise.

* * *

><p>The two sat in the office sharing looks of distaste and disbelief. The scientist before them must have been insane. The young Shinra wiped strawberry blonde hair from his icy blue eyes. He really didn't have time for an insane man's accusations disguised as 'scientific discoveries'. However, the older Uchiha watched on in morbid interest. Rufus couldn't for the life of him wonder why. A bipedal nuclear tank, it would be nothing more than an incompetent piece of scrap metal. The scientist rambled on, fumbling with his wire glasses as he flicked from slide to slide. The schematics were almost incomprehensible to Rufus, looking of nothing more than senseless doodles. Despite this, Itachi Uchiha continued to look on, his mannerism too alert to seem fabricated. The young CEO was actually interested.<p>

Itachi Uchiha was a strange one to him. The two were merely a year apart – Rufus being 25, Itachi being 26 – but that didn't stop the Shinra's confusion concerning the other. He was the current CEO of the multimillion dollar Uchiha Industries, the company specializing in weapon research and development. It was run by the man's father, Fugaku Uchiha, before the man was tragically killed along with his wife in a plane crash. Some say that Itachi along with his little brother were sent to an orphanage soon after the accident as their uncle, Madara Uchiha, ran the company in their rightful place. According to rumor, the young Uchihas didn't know until recently that they were heirs to the million dollar company. However, Rufus doubted that. It was simply not possible for a man as polished and intelligent as Itachi Uchiha to be raised in an orphanage in the heart of Midgar's sector six slums.

No matter Rufus's disbelief, there were times when he was tempted to believe the outrageous claims. Although very well groomed, there were times when the man would ask his driver to take him to the slums just so he could buy cheap candy and cupped Ramen. Others, the man would stop in the middle of a press conference to buy tomatoes from the vender that happened to be stationed nearby. He'd rather travel without his security and was even rumored to often jump between random street brawls, easily ending them. Rufus would often sit and try to sift through this information, trying to piece together this puzzle of a man. Just who was Itachi Uchiha?

Lost in his thoughts, Rufus almost missed the room darkening as the lights of the projector disabled. It seemed that the madman was done speaking. Rufus wore a look of indifference as the scientist stood before them, shifting from one foot to the other. Rufus was about to dismissed the man, when Itachi finally spoke.

"Do you know what you are suggesting," Itachi asked.

Rufus noticed the indignation in the man's voice as well as fear, though he didn't understand why, "Obviously a foolish idea that neither of us should worry about. You are dismissed."

"But, sir," the scientist exclaimed as he began to shuffle out of the door.

"No, you stay right where you are," Itachi ordered. Now this caught Rufus's attention. Although Itachi lead such a powerful and influential company, the man was a gentle tyrant. Rufus never heard the man raise his voice. He simply requested and people simply followed, Itachi Uchiha never ordered.

"Uchiha, sir," the scientist asked timidly. He apparently never heard Itachi raise his voice either.

"Answer my question," the Uchiha continued just as harshly, "Do you know what you are suggesting?"

"Metal Gear, sir," the scientist answered with his eyes to the floor, "A bipedal-"

"Don't take me for a fool," Itachi said as he rose from his seat. His hands gripped the chair, turning his knuckles white.

Rufus was starting to get concerned now. What was making him so upset? Was the man really that offended by the scientist's endless blathering? It couldn't be that though. Itachi was never known to have a temper. Rufus studied the Uchiha's expression. The man looked like he was personally insulted. The young Shinra couldn't for the life of him fathom what would make a man as gentle and reserved as Itachi behave so out of character.

"What do you mean," the scientist nervously responded.

"Don't toy with me," the Uchiha exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the mahogany table before him.

The scientist jumped from the sound and dropped his notes on the floor. He watched them scatter beneath him as he ignored the mess they made, taking Itachi's previous order of 'stay still' very seriously. His face showed undiluted fear and Rufus felt he should have been amused. If it was him causing the fear he would have been. However, the fact that it was the eldest Uchiha that sent shivers through the scientist made the scene disturbing instead of amusing. He wasn't too interested in seeing the other Uchiha behave like this.

"Uchiha calm yourself," Rufus said softly, his hand on Itachi's elbow as he pulled him back into his seat.

"Shinra-"

"Wait outside and don't go anywhere," Rufus ordered, knowing that his Turks and Itachi's ANBU would make sure his orders were followed. However that was the least of his concerns, from his display earlier the man was very capable of following directions. He's thoughts were more on the Uchiha. He was more than curious about the man's fit.

The scientist scrambled to the door, finally grabbing for his fallen notes before Itachi barked out another order to leave them. Once the scientist closed the door, Rufus took time to study his comrade again. He was beyond furious. He eyes held a red tinge that Rufus had never seen before. His features were twisted in a scowl that the young Shinra found unbefitting for the usually handsome and calm Uchiha. The blonde finally laid a hand on the other's shoulder, forcing the other to face him. His now onyx eyes widened as if just now realizing that Rufus was there. Pulling pieces of his hair that fell from his ponytail behind his ear, Itachi finally calmed himself. He placed his head within his slender fingers, a tired sigh coming from his lips. Rufus assumed that this must have been a bit much for the usually silent man.

Itachi finally looked at the other as Rufus raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong, Uchiha?"

"Did you not see it, Shinra," Itachi asked hysterically.

"I saw it," Rufus returned as he became even more concerned, "However I do not know why you are so upset."

"What this man is suggesting could be the weapon that destroys us all."

"What," Rufus asked before he chuckled at the seemingly outrageous claim, "Destroy us all, Uchiha, what are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Rufus," Itachi said, forgetting the pleasantries, "A bipedal tank that can fire ICBMs."

"A walking tank, Itachi," Rufus asked incredulously. He was no longer concerned, more he was irritated.

"Yes," Itachi replied slowly, "A walking tank that can ignore any kind of terrain, just as a human's leg can transverse any type of land. That thing could go anywhere, Rufus, through snow and deserts, forests and fauna, up mountains and over fields-"

"And if it can go anywhere," Rufus began finally catching on, "It can fire from anywhere."

"Exactly," Itachi replied hurriedly, happy that the other finally understood.

"And places that where once safe from ICBMs reach are now at risk. The entire world is this thing's target."

"That just the beginning," Itachi continued, "Look at this."

At those words Itachi snatched one of the scientist seemingly incomprehensible scribbles, reading it as if it made sense. He pointed to the rail that attached to one of the system's arms. Rufus glanced at the paper, waiting for the Uchiha's explanation

"The rail gun Rufus," Itachi explained. He pulled out another paper, the rail gun schematics in more detail on it, "It employs electromagnetic induction rather than expanding gas or mechanical actions to fire, completely bypassing the need for rocket propulsion."

"So," Rufus continued, "It can bypass all known nuclear detectors."

"Exactly," Itachi confirmed, "Now do you understand the how devastating this weapon is."

"And it gets even better," Rufus said dryly, "Since the rail uses electromagnetic means to fire the missile it isn't necessarily ballistic so restrictions do not apply."

"I didn't even think of the political aspects," Itachi confessed, his voice distressed, "This weapon is-"

"Exactly what Shin-ra needs."

"Rufus!"

"Think about it Itachi," Rufus said, "If we don't build this man's machine, someone else will."

"No Rufus," Itachi said, "We have the plans right in front of us. If we destroy them, this monstrosity will never see creation."

"We may have his plans but he still has the brains," Rufus explained, "As long as he still has the thoughts, the plans can always be redrawn."

"So what are you suggesting, Shinra," Itachi yelled, "That we build this thing. How is that any better?"

"Uchiha," Rufus said threateningly his patience with the other running low. Itachi was never like this before. He was always calm, no matter the situation and although this situation had the potential to harm thousands, Rufus still couldn't understand the other's dramatic change in behavior. He needed the other to be a professional and behave like the CEO he was suppose to be.

"Sorry," Itachi mumbled as he slumped into his chair. The Uchiha ran his finger through his raven-colored hair, sighing silently. To Rufus, the man looked seconds away from breaking. However, the calculating almost cold stare that the Uchiha was known for was placed on his handsome face, calm once again. He looked to the Shin-ra heir, silently telling the man to explain.

"If we build this machine, all rights to it will belong to us," Rufus explained, "No one else would have the right to build it and we control who is authorized to use it."

"So we build it," Itachi began, "But never allow others to use it."

"Exactly Itachi."

"Who builds it then," Itachi asked.

"It would be a joint effort and combined project. Your most trusted men would construct the machine, since I don't trust Scarlet anywhere near it and my Mako energy will power it and its bombs."

"However," Itachi intervened, "We must both own the rights to both machine and bomb equally."

"Of course," Rufus answered as if the idea of doing otherwise was nonexistent, "We will own the project equally."

"We're really going to build this thing aren't we," Itachi questioned in awe.

"Yes," Rufus gentle touched the other's shoulder and smiled, "We're really going to build this thing."

"We have to make an oath now," Itachi anxiously said, "We have to swear never to use this unless completely necessary. It could be catastrophic if we do."

"Fairly well," Rufus agreed, "It can only be used if both of us deem it absolutely necessary and there are no other options."

"Agreed."

The two men shook hands and the project "Metal Gear REX" was underway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing this. Until next time. Leave a review of what you think.


End file.
